


过渡

by xiayuqiaochuang



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuqiaochuang/pseuds/xiayuqiaochuang





	过渡

叶九歌看了眼后面的消息，坏坏的笑了笑。  
老子拍马屁关你们什么事？  
我狠心？那你们造谣的时候怎么想？  
我就狠心怎么了，反正……  
我哥能忍就好了嘛，谁求着你们能忍。  
啊呸！我这么想干什么啊？  
明明……我艹！我在想什么啊！  
叶九歌不知道的是，其实刚才白晏殊是去厕所了。  
嗯，美名其曰冷静一下。  
其实，就是解决一下XX……  
毕竟白晏殊再怎么禁欲，他也是个血气方刚的α，经不起Ω这样的撩拨……  
更何况，还是一个发情期的Ω。  
也许叶九歌自己察觉不到，但身为一个α，白晏殊当然能感觉得到Ω的信息素对自己的诱惑力到底有多大。  
以致于他差点抑制不住自己内心深外的欲望。  
所以，他发现，自己竟然……  
白晏殊从未遇见过这种情况，自是手忙脚乱。  
即使他在学校里碰见Ω突然发情，信息素的味道己经浓郁到令α发狂，白晏殊也依旧不会受到任何影响。  
可是，自己竟然对叶九歌……  
白晏殊，他可是你弟，可你居然……  
你他娘的在想什么！  
如果叶九歌不是自已的弟弟的话……  
白晏殊虽知自己不该如此，但终归无法抑制地去想这些。  
尽管没有可能。  
可是非分之想若能抑制，也就不是非分之想了。  
但无论如何，这些都是不可能的。  
无论他想与不想，皆是如此。  
自己在叶九歌心里，又是怎样的地位？  
无非朋友抑或哥哥罢了。  
想到这里，白晏殊的眼神暗了暗。  
原本因不该有的感情而沸腾起来的内心，也像是被突如其来的寒潮冻住一般，静如死水。  
……叶九歌并未察觉到白晏殊的异常，只是兴奋的看着李老师收拾那帮心理龌龊的女生们。  
哎呀，世界真是美好，他终于清静了。  
那些龌龊的女生还没分化的时候，就对着他各种配对造谣，烦得他几近崩溃。  
这回看她们还怎么造谣！  
常言说，人闲了就想搞点事，他便又开口道：  
“白哥哥。”  
平常叶九歌从不这样叫他，都是“白晏殊”“白晏殊”地叫着，除非……  
白晏殊顿时有一种不好的预感，他看了叶九歌一眼。  
“看什么看，再看我咬你哦～”  
叶九歌爬下床，坏笑着把白晏殊逼到了墙角。  
“你说这算不算是标记呢？”  
叶九歌湊向白晏殊的后颈，吹了一口凉气。  
Ω的气息又靠了上来，撩得白晏殊一阵心痒。  
叶九歌，我到底能拿你怎么办啊……  
他深吸口气，努力让自已看起来和平常一样：  
“放手。”  
“我就不放，看你能把我咋地？”  
叶九歌得意洋洋。  
白晏殊直接欺身而上，摁住叶九歌便开始揍。  
“白哥哥，你这样以后是会找不到媳妇的，这么暴力。”  
叶九歌一边抵挡着白晏殊的拳脚，一边嬉皮笑脸地道。  
难不成我找不到媳妇我还活不了了？  
白晏殊没好气的想着。


End file.
